1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, particularly a multi-layer ceramic capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC: Multi-Layer Ceramic Capacitor) is an electronic component of laminated capacitors with a number of layers and performs various functions such as blockage of DC signals, bypassing, resonant frequency, and the like. Needs for smaller and lightweight multi-layer ceramic capacitor are increasing with the development of handheld communication terminals. According to the conventional technology, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor has been prepared by printing an electrode paste on a green sheet via a printing method such as screen printing, flexo printing, and gravure printing, cutting after layering a plurality of the green sheets, firing at a high temperature, coating an external electrode, firing, and coating.
Since an internal electrode is printed on the sheet of the printed dielectric, when dielectric sheets are layered, it causes height difference due to difference in thickness of the internal electrode. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows an internal electrode 110 and a dielectric 120, which form height difference a due to difference in thickness of the internal electrode. In order to reduce the height difference is it proposed to reduce the thickness of the internal electrode but it is limited to reduce it.
As described above, a process for manufacturing the multi-layer ceramic capacitor comprises molding, printing, layering, compressing, cutting, polishing, and processing of external electrodes. Thus, when connection between dielectric sheets is poor, it causes delamination. In addition, when the internal electrode and the external electrode are produced individually, it causes contact problem between the internal electrode and the external electrode.